With the trend for thinner and higher screen-to-body-ratio liquid crystal display (LCD) products, the market has more requirements for better display effects of display products, which has in turn called for improved quality of backlight modules.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional backlight module, which comprises a back cover 1, a frame 2, a reflection sheet 3, a light guide plate 4, and at least one optical film 5; wherein the back cover 1 is configured to provide a housing; the reflection sheet 3 and the light guide plate 4 are sequentially disposed in the housing of the back cover 1; the frame 2 is mounted with the back cover 1 and configured to constrain the light guide plate 4; and the at least one optical film 5 is disposed on a front side of the light guide plate 4. The back cover 1 is provided with at least one mounting slot 11, arranged between a bottom wall and at least one side wall of the back cover 1; the frame 2 is provided with at least one protruding mounting member 21, arranged at regions corresponding to the at least one mounting slot 11 of the back cover 1; and the at least one mounting member 21 is snugly mounted in the at least one mounting slot 11. In order to make a stable and secure mounting between the frame 2 and the back cover 1, a total of 13-15 sets of the mounting member 21-mounting slot 11 assembly are typically configured in a conventional backlight module.